


Enamored Enthralled Enraptured

by Shadowsdance



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabbles, M/M, UST, i clicked teen and up then pasted the fic in and it changed to mature, in which the inquisitor really wants to kiss cullen, like a lot, okay ao3 whatever you say, that turns into rst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsdance/pseuds/Shadowsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the Inquisitor admired Cullen's mouth and one time he did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamored Enthralled Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like twenty minutes in my iPod notes. I emailed it to myself afterwards and the formatting went to hell. So if there's some weird breaks or a "=20" thing, that's that.
> 
> I hate titling things, the title'll probably change in the future.

Chess was never really interesting to Starel. He thought the pieces were ridiculously shaped and reminded him too much of war. Strategy wasn't his strong suit, either. However, when _Commander Cullen_ tried to explain how exactly it all worked (yes Cullen, that piece can only move diagonal, got it), Starel got about three seconds in before he was just watching Cullen's mouth move.

It was certainly a nice mouth, shapely and full. He could imagine kissing him, running his tongue over that scar across the top lip, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. He could imagine the blush that would stain Cullen's cheeks as he gasped for breath after a particularly long session. Ah, but such thoughts were left for times best done alone.

He dragged himself back into chess talk just in time to hear about actual war strategy involving actual people that he liked to call chess pieces. What a loser.

\----

Cullen could really give a speech.

Starel stood to the side, dressed in muted colors and hidden (mostly), watching the Commander speak to the troops. He had the helmet on, though, so all Starel really saw was the movement of Cullen's lips and the stubble that coated his jaw.

Humans grew facial hair for the strangest purposes. Dorian, for example. Why? What purpose did it serve other than decoration?

Cullen's hair, though...he could imagine gripping his hair in his fingers as he pressed the taller man into the wall, kissing him and feeling that terrible stubble rub his skin raw. He could imagine the feeling of that stubble on his thighs and his back and his stomach.

Starel cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that Cullen had stopped talking and was now standing back, watching the troops train with a smirk. Fuck that smirk.

Starel walked away cursing it under his breath.

\-----

Meal times were painful occasions. Leliana would sit with Josephine and plot out nefarious ways to destroy demons, laughing and cackling all the while like old demented ladies. Cole would drift in, take one look around, and leave (no matter how much Starel tried to get him to stay and sit for a while). Hawke...Hawke liked to tell stories about Kirkwall with Varric chiming in as Cullen nodded along and smiled around his eating utensils. Cassandra would give them the dirtiest looks, it was hilarious.

However when Cullen got to the dessert part of the meal, all bets were off. Cullen liked to toy with anything frozen dairy-like, twirling his tongue around the spoon and lapping it like a kitten. It was, simply, torture.

Starel liked to imagine leaning across the table and capturing that tongue, sucking it and tasting the frozen treat. It would be exquisite, he could tell just from watching. Cullen's tongue was the most incredible thing he'd ever watched in action. And he'd watched a firestorm, tempest, and blizzard combine into one at one point.

Starel sighed and looked back down at his meal, taking tiny bites and ignoring everyone else, his hand glowing vibrantly green even through a coat of metal and leather. Ah, well, some things couldn't be helped.

\-----

Orleasians made Starel slightly queasy and he could never pinpoint why until he was around a mass quantity of them. They were too...vibrant. Their colors, their scents, their voices. Everything was too rich for his tastes. So he did what he usually did at all social gatherings and either disappeared completely (thanks for helping teach the basics Cole) or looked scary enough that people left him alone. And he could certainly be terrifying if he wanted. No one got to where he was through sweetness and pretty eyes.

Cullen was never bothered by these things, though. He would laugh and bow and kiss ladies' hands like all the others. And he kissed a lot of hands.

Everyone liked Cullen. There was a lot to like. Especially when he would cradle your hand like it was the most delicate thing in Thedas and press his lips oh so gently to it as if he were just whispering a kiss to your skin.

Starel would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about those almost not kisses all over him. It was how he drove himself crazy most nights, honestly.

Cullen looked up, met Starel's eyes, gave his little half smirk. What a sassy little ass. Starel rolled his eyes and slipped away. He wasn't in the mood for sass. No, he wanted something more substantial.

\----

"Are you angry with me, inquisitor?"

Starel knew this was coming. He knew it. Knew it deep in his bones. Because Cullen wasn't the type to let things lie, no. He had to drag everything out. "No."

Cullen's face suddenly slid into Starel's line of sight. "Are you sure? You're avoiding me. You have been, for a while." He gave a hesitant half smirk.

Starel stared at it, wanting desperately to lean forward and devour that smirk until all that was left was a gasping panting mess. He wanted to turn the strong man into a puddle. He wanted-

"I haven't. I've been busy." Weak.

Cullen raised a brow and sat back, crossing his arms. "Too busy for our weekly chess game? Twice?" His lips pursed and the scar pulled his top one tighter.

Starel felt annoyance surge up, white hot and stabbing. Damn it, he just didn't want to be tempted, was that too much to ask for? If he went to the Fade and saw a Desire demon, he knew he'd see Cullen inviting him closer with that smirk and frozen desserts and chess. And that was fucking irritating.

"Pardon me. I'll inform Thedas that our chess games are more important than closing the breaches and saving their lives."

Cullen's mouth slackened. He didn't say anything for a long moment then he reached out and grabbed Starel's hand, holding it tightly in his calloused palms. He held his tongue for the rest of the time he was in the room, and squeezed Starel's hand before he left five minutes later.

Starel wished he would've kissed it.

\-----

Cullen. Cullen Cullen Cullen Cullen. Gods and Andraste and the Maker help him, but Starel could think of nothing else. He'd lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering if Cullen tasted like a certain food or what the texture of his scar would feel like on the ones crisscrossing his body. He would think about Cullen's mouth sucking and licking and full. He would-

There was a knock on his door. A glance at the height of the moon outside his window told him it was late, extremely late. He got out of bed to open the door.

Cullen stood on the other side, dressed only in a deep red shirt, loose pants, and sturdy boots. "Ah, good, you're awake. I was looking through...."

Starel entertained the idea of just closing the door in his face and laying back down for some quality self exploration for about three seconds then sighed and stepped back, waving a hand for the damned handsome man to come in.

Cullen turned right after crossing the threshold and opened his mouth, tongue touching his bottom lip before pulling back and suddenly Starel was chasing it, shoving his own tongue into Cullen's mouth after it. Cullen was frozen just long enough for Starel to realize what he was doing.

Starel started to pull away but Cullen groaned deep in his throat and shoved him into the door, pinning him to it and kissing him like he was food and Cullen was starving. Starel made a pitiful sound and gripped onto Cullen for dear life, almost crying in relief.

Cullen pulled back a few moment later to pant and stare down at him, eyes shining in the moonlight. "I...wasn't expecting that." His voice was low and rough.

Starel hummed, licking his lips and tasting Cullen. He promptly decided he wanted that for the rest of his life. "I wasn't planning on doing it, honestly." His hands, buried deep in Cullen's hair, shifted slowly down to holding his face, thumbs brushing slowly across his cheeks. "You were just...you pushed me past my breaking point."

Cullen smirked and leaned in closer, breathing into his ear, "finally."

**Author's Note:**

> sighs I love this pairing, it makes my little shipper heart flutter


End file.
